


Mīlestība ir...

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Divi īsi nesaistīti gabaliņi par Hariju un Hermioni.Sākumā šie darbi tapa kā ieraksti manā Tiešsaistes Dienasgrāmatā, bet tad es nolēmu tos apvienot un publicēt FA.Abi šie īsstāsti ir veltīti Lissanne, bet es ceru, ka arī citiem H/Hr pāra cienītājiem tie patiks.Atsauces kā vienmēr, ir laipni gaidītas.





	1. Un pūta vējš

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: Merin  
> Epasts: slumusicgirl@yahoo.com  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/merin/LI01a.html  
> Translated from english

_**Un pūta vējš**_  
  
Sniga.   
  
Hermionei vienmēr bija paticis sniegs. Kad viņa bija bijusi mazāka, viņa mēdza stundām ilgi spēlēties laukā, būvējot sniegavīrus un ceļot sniega cietokšņus. Hermionei patika pikoties ar kaimiņu bērniem, savākt un sapresēt sniegu perfektās pikās, ar kurām apmētāt savus draugus.   
  
Hermiones grupa vienmēr uzvarēja, jo viņa vienmēr trāpīja mērķī.   
  
Meitene mēdza pārrasties mājās jau pēc tumsas iestāšanās ar no sala kvēlojošiem vaigiem un no sajūsmas lēkājošu sirdi. Viņa novilka mēteli, cepuri un cimdus un izkāpa no zābakiem. Hermione tad mēdza stundām ilgi runāt un runāt par to ideālo sniegavīru mājas priekšā vai, cik jautri bija bijuši viņas draugi un cik jautri viņiem kopā gājis. Māte tad klusējot nolika viņai priekšā karsta kakao glāzi kopā ar cepumiem šokolādes glazūrā un klausījās meitas stāstos ar vieglu smaidu uz lūpām.   
  
Hermionei šobrīd reizēm pietrūka šo mirkļu.   
  
Vējš pūta, purinot matus uz visām pusēm. Viņa ātri savilka tos ar vienu roku astē, ar otru roku taustoties pa apmetņa kabatām pēc cepures. Neveikli viņa uzmauca to galvā, klusībā pie sevis pasmaidot.   
  
"Hermione!" viņa izdzirdēja kādu saucam un pagriezās, lai atrastu balss īpašnieku.   
  
Tur jau bija redzams stāvam Harijs ar piesarkušiem vaigiem. Viņa grifidora šalle, vēja plosīta, plīvoja viņam ap galvu, un melnie mati bija piebiruši ar sniegpārsliņām. Zēna seju rotāja plats jauks smaids, kas lika Hermiones sirdij uz mirkli izlaist sitienu.   
  
Viņš satvēra sauju sniega un sāka veidot piku. "Nepievienosies mūsu komandai?" viņš uzsauca un iesmējās. "Mums no tiesas noderētu tava palīdzība!"   
  
Hermione atsmaidīja viņam pretī. Harija sajūsma bija gandrīz vai taustāma, un viņa juta nepārvaramu vēlēšanos mesties pie viņa.   
  
"Vai tad jūs zaudējat?" Hermione pavaicāja, ciešāk savelkot šalli.   
  
"Briesmīgi," Harijs smiedamies attrauca, pieliecoties, lai izvairītos no Dīna mestās pikas.   
  
Hermione paskatījās uz pelēkajām debesīm un atkal pasmaidīja. Viņa pasniedzās kabatās pēc cimdiem un uzvilka tos, un viņas sirds sāka ātrāk sisties kaujas priekšnojautā.   
  
"Lai notiek!" viņa iesaucās, noskrienot lejā pa lielajām kāpnēm, pametot aiz sevis visas domas par mājasdarbiem un klases pienākumiem. Harijs uzsmaidīja viņai un tad atkal pievērsās spēlei, pamanoties trāpīt Lavenderei pa plecu.   
  
"Hermione ir mūsu pusē!" Harijs iesaucās, un tam tūlīt sekoja Šīmusa sajūsmas brēciens.   
  
Hermione pieliecās, sagrāba saujās sniegu un sāka veidot perfektu sniegapiku.   
  
"Kas ir mūsējie?" viņa uzsauca, ar acīm jau nolūkojot iespējamos mērķus.   
  
"Šīmuss, Rons un Parvati," Harijs atbildēja un iesmējās, kad vēl viena sniegapika trāpīja viņam pa roku.   
  
Hermione pasmīnēja. Viņa notēmēja un iemeta Dīnam tieši pa galvu.   
  
"Lieliski!" Harijs iesaucās. Viņu acis satikās, un Hermione juta pa visu ķermeni pārskrejam karstuma vilni.   
  
Hermionei patika sniegs.   
  
Viņa mīlēja savus draugus un viņai patika uzvarēt.   
  
Bet bija viena lieta, ko viņa mīlēja vairāk par visu, viena lieta, kas viņai tagad bija pati svarīgākā lieta pasaulē.   
  
Un tas bija Harijs.


	2. Pilnīgi un Galīgi

Harijs mīl Hermioni.   
  
Viņam vajadzēja krietni daudz laika, lai to atzītu pat pašam sev, bet tā ir patiesība. Viņš mīl Hermioni. Viņš mīl to, kā meitene iekrāso viņu stundu grafikus un kā viņa divreiz dienā piesūta viņam pūci, lai atgādinātu par vakarpusē sarunātajiem darbiem. Viņš mīl to, kā Hermione vienmēr ir gatava pamest to, ko dara pati, lai tikai palīdzētu viņam, un kā viņa nogroza acis tad, kad viņš ir pateicis vai izdarījis ko muļķīgu.   
  
Harijam tāpat patīk tas, kā Hermione pieskata viņu - viegls galvas pielieciens pret pulksteni, atgādinot, ka labāk pielikt soli vai arī viņi nokavēsies. Viņš mīl to, kā viņa apstājas, pirms ieiet kādā telpā, un sakārto viņa apkaklīti vai iztaisno kaklasaiti. Viņš mīl to sajūtu, kad Hermiones pirksti slīd pār viņa kaklu, viņai nesekmīgi pūloties sakārtot viņa izspūrušos matus.   
  
Viņš mīl to, kā viņa piekļauj viņu sev, kā viņa bez vārdiem zina, ka viņam tas ir vajadzīgs, un kā viņa klusi čukst viņam: "Es mīlu tevi" tad, kad viņš jūtas nelaimīgs.   
  
Viņš mīl to, cik labi viņa pārzina viņu visu, un to, kā viņa pieņem viņa trūkumus kā kaut ko mazsvarīgu un izlaižamu.   
  
Viņš mīl to, kā viņa, nebūdama sajūsmā par kalambolu, tik un tā skaļi tribīnēs gavilē. Viņš mīl to, kā viņa kliedz uz viņu par viņa pārgalvīgajiem trikiem spēlē un kā viņa katru reizi pabeidz šo kliegšanu ar skūpstu.   
  
Harijs vienmēr ir uztraucies par to, ka kaut kas varētu notikt ar Hermioni, ka kāds varētu viņam viņu atņemt. Tā, kā tas ir noticies ar daudziem citiem, kas viņam ir bijuši tuvi un mīļi. Viņš vienmēr ir baidījies atklāt savas jūtas pret viņu, baidoties, ka tas mirklī padarītu viņu par mērķi numur viens. Bija vajadzējis, lai Hermione sagrābj viņu aiz pleciem, sapurina un pasaka, ka viņa jau tāpat ir mērķis, un ka tas nav no svara.   
  
Harijs bez mazākās šaubu ēnas zina, ka Hermione ir viņa otrā puse, ka viņi ir nolemti viens otram, viena ābola divas pusītes, kas perfekti saiet kopā.   
  
Harijs mīl Hermioni, un vienīgais, kas ir vēl labāk nekā šī mīlestība, ir apzināšanās, ka viņa _atbild_ viņam _ar pretmīlu_.


End file.
